


A Collection of Angsty/Fluffy Oneshots

by AnotherStrayKid (ForeverLovingMalec)



Category: ASTRO (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLovingMalec/pseuds/AnotherStrayKid
Summary: A place to share super soft thoughts i have about my faves.If you have any promts drop them either here or on my twitter @//puppyksm or just come be friends !!





	A Collection of Angsty/Fluffy Oneshots

Hi!

Okay so this is my first time creating a fic so if anyone has any hints/tips or constructive criticism that would be great! 

Recently ive been very soft and wanted a place to create the softness and share it with others. I'm very very multifandom so suggest a group ship&promt and ill try my best. 

Mini list for groups that WILL be in here at some point at least once:  
Stray Kids  
Monsta x  
BTS  
NCT

Day6

I hope you enjoy whats to come!!

:))))


End file.
